Toa Protectorate
Toa Protectorate were a team of special forces team of Toa and were probably the most elite Toa fighters alive. Their duty was as a group of specialised fighter who could be called in during dire situations, times of war or if the local or if and opposing force is seemingly undefeatable. Their presence was greatly humbled and seen as a good omen. They did not protect one fixed area, rather Matoran Universe-wide, and had a massive island headquarters on the surface of Aqua Magna. The HQ had massive encoded teleports installed for the Protectorate to get within the Matoran Universe to perform their duties. If an un-protected area was in need of help they would be contacted. The group is now disbanded due to the untimely deaths of most the members 's first attack]] 's first attack]] Biography Coming soon Members Ganon "You don't need a fancy blade to beat an opponent; you just need skill" Ganon is the most agile of the team and his hand to hand combat skills often leave his own teammates in awe. Ganon is a master of martial arts and often performs the most complex moves to fell even the most simplistic opponent. Aside from his customary Protectorate shield and wings, his weapons of choice are his nun-chucks and his super accurate plasma launcher. He prefers to use the powerless nun-chucks to a Toa tool that actually channels his elemental power as more of a test of skill and to improve his fighting flair. However, Ganon isn’t as skilled with his elemental power as the rest of his team, often using rather broad outbursts instead of fine, precisely controlled attacks. He easily makes up for it though, with his immense fighting finesse. Ganon’s kanohi kakama enhances the reactions he makes whilst executing the most intricate of moves giving him that extra edge in battle. Ganon is a very amiable member of the team and often a unifier when arguments break out. The team members share great respect with him and he gets along well with the rest of the Protectorate. If not with the whole team, He is often sent on missions which require fast action to get in and out of the scene quickly, in minimal time. Skanix coming soon Ikarki Ikarki is very stealthy Toa, slinking into the shadows and unleashing his element unexpectedly and for this he makes a very good spy. He is often out on scouting missions, if not with the whole team. He doesn't fall under the stereotypical ice toa persona and is a very dependable member of the team. He isn't as warming as the others but the team can always count on him for back up. His Kanohi is the Eliki, mask of confusion. He can render opponent useless in combat, making it a very useful tool. His choice of weapons includes an energised ice sword and a Midak Skyblaster and as per custom, he bears a pair of flightless wings and a Protectorate Shield. Procks Sceptical and often sarcastic, Procks, the deputy head of the team is one tough bugger. Though he may seem joking and funny, he is actually a very determined individual and will not rest till the job is done. He is the strongest member of the team and his utilisation of his element is explosive. His preferred weapons are his cordak rocket blaster, his feet additions and his single axe. Under its own power, the axe can enlarge suited for its use, making it a deadly weapon in combat. His Kanohi is the Opinox and can often be the key to success when fighting an opponent relying on elemental powers. As per custom, Procks also bears two flightless wings and a Protectorate Shield. He can often annoy his team-mate Onuix with him constant jabs at his height, though the two value each other as friends. If not with the entire team, Procks is often on missions which require immense strength and durability. Onuix As skilled in his element as he is with machinery, Onuix is a great engineer. He is the team’s mechanic fixing damaged equipment and weapons and when the team are not on missions he is often seen in the Hangar of Protectorate HQ tinkering with the vehicles. Out of the team’s fighters he is probably the most skilled toa at mastering his element. His elemental prowess over gravity can is a force to reckoned with. He is a very friendly toa, but is often annoyed with Procks' witty comments about his height. His weapons of choice are the Gravitan Vortex Generators, which allows him to be a walking holding cell, and an armoured Nyrah Ghost Blaster. He also bears the Gravitan Jump Jets which provided him with quick bursts of flight, with improve is agility in battle. His Kanohi the Nenex, mask of shifting, is a very powerful mask when fighting an emery who is out gunning the Protectorate. As the mandatory requirement states, Onuix also carries a Protectorate Shield as well as a pair of flightless wings. When not with the whole team, Onuix is often on missions which require precise mastery of the elements and hostage situations, where the enemy needs to be put out of action without injuring civilians. Delvan Leader of the Protectorate, Delvan is a stern Toa and takes no guff. He is intolerant of fools and desipes inefficiency. His cold and efficient work ethic often alienates him from the rest of the team, but the rest ultimately respect him as a leader. He is a skilled tactician and is one of the more skilled members of his team at utilising him elemental power of sonics and his skills are widely recognised. His preferred weapons are altered Protectorate Shields dubbed as Sonic Reverberator shields and when collided with each other release a powerful sonic boom that can easily shatter armour instantly. They are also are used for melee combat too. Instead of the normal customary Protectorate wings, his are enlarged and enable flight, which provides extra agility in the battle field. He bears the kanohi Pakari for when the mission demands that extra strength. If not leading the full team, he is often on large scale missions that require thought out battle plans and that call for anticipating the unexpected. Trivia *It was customary for the Toa Protectorate to have small flightless wings and a Protectorate Shield *Ganon is the last surviving Toa of the team. Appearances *Toa Imydrex's Blog (first appearance) *Tales of Time *Dirty Money Category:Toa Category:Disbanded